


Give Cha(nge)se

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Sequence, M/M, Symbolism, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Tamakyo Week: Revenge of Tamakyo WeekDay 7: Dreams/Future





	Give Cha(nge)se

**Author's Note:**

> Voices in my Head - San Holo / april.#2 - Kashiwa Daisuke

Tamaki wakes up half out of bed, his knees aching where they pressed against the maroon colored carpet. Wrapped around him and half off the bed was a matching maroon comforter. An alarm is going off, which is what drags him up to his feet. He tries to turn it off and set it again for the next day. He completely loses track of time doing this, because he can't seem to get it set again. Maybe it's broken...  
There's a buzz from his phone. A text from Kaoru. A blue message with white text.

"You can't fix it. Sorry."

"Why not?"

"Your mom couldn't fix it either. Worry about more important things for now Boss."

"You think?"

"I promise. Get out of that apartment."

Tamaki finds himself scrambling to do just that. He almost stops to get ready, but his hair is tied up in a bun. There's a glass bottle shattered in a silver sink. He tries the silver tap but it doesn't work.

He doesn't have time for this. He flees, barefoot down the stairs from the maroon apartment. There's a fence around the building. He has to jump the fence to keep going.  
Tamaki reaches the one-way dirt road. And after moment's hesitation, he starts running the wrong way. It's the only way he can reach Kyoya. The dirt path follows a cracked old canal.

"I can't believe you followed that thing to where you are Boss. I always kind of thought you were better than that."

"I am! I am damn it!"

Opposite the canal was a green field that seemed to go on forever. There was a storm behind him though. A wind storm, coming after him as he ran. It turned the beautiful green field grey as it cast over it. It just made Tamaki want to run faster.

He reached a fork where the path split. Left and right. Left. Kyoya was at the end of the left path.  
The wind storm went right.

Deeper into the countryside. Then he reached the airport. Raced through it's entirely empty halls.  
And reached the terminal.  
As Kyoya's orange and maroon plane took off.

Tamaki couldn't look, so he sunk to the floor instead. Sat and cried alone.

Until Kaoru arrived, dressed head to toe in white and blue.  
"I guess you didn't make it this time, huh?"

"...This time?"

"Don't play dumb m'lord. We both know you aren't actually awake."

He looked up from the maroon apartment carpet to Kaoru's gentle smile.

The man dressed in white and blue leaned forward and undid his hair from it's bun. Shook it loose. "Sorry. This looks bad on you. There's still time to change. Just... not a lot."

He could hear other people here now. His neighbors in the thousands and thousands. The maroon apartment building wasn't a happy place. But it was safe here.

"Here." Kaoru held out a heart shaped silver locket. "You already know you want it."

It's raining outside, but however dreary, it's safe in here.

"Come on. You've always loved standing in the rain," somehow, Kaoru calls him Tamaki-senpai and René at the same time.

Slowly, he reaches out for the locket. Wraps his hand around the silver and pulls it close to his chest.

"It'll only open up if you take it out in the rain. This place... It has a lot of spells on it to hide things."

"Okay."

Back down the stairs again. This time he passes through a gate in the fence. Holding out the silver locket to the rain.

It opens with the first droplets and he looks.

Kyoya.

* * *

Tamaki wakes up in his bed. Sits up and rubs his eyes. It was a quiet morning at the Main Suoh Estate, but he was still awake well after he'd normally be.

Someone else in particular would finally be awake now too. He could still remember the dream, for however fast the details were fading. Tamaki decided to act on the lingering feeling. Even if he had no way of knowing how it would end, doing so.

Tamaki grabbed his phone to make the call.  
"Hey Kyoya? I need to tell you something."


End file.
